


Bitter Resentment

by hexxxalyght (NovaStarlyght)



Category: Shadowverse (Video Game)
Genre: Belphomet is a massive dick WITH a massive dick and he knows it, Blowjobs, Dominant/Submissive, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Submissive Reader, but I'm sure that's what you're here for eh? ;), gender ambiguous reader, he forces the reader but they're into it and want to so, it's not actually non-con though it has some of the trappings, just be aware Belphomet is a very evil and disgusting man who gives zero fucks if you consent or not, that's it that's this fic, which means I'm not using the warning since the reader does technically consent, you suck Belphomet's cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaStarlyght/pseuds/hexxxalyght
Summary: Normally, Belphomet would take care of little problems like this himself, except he was already behind schedule. He knew that would take far too long and he should have made much more progress on the Furies by now. In order to make up for lost time, a different solution was required. That solution, whether you liked it or not, was you.
Relationships: Belphomet Ardelyte/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Bitter Resentment

**Author's Note:**

> First things first: Sean, if you've found this somehow, I am so, so sorry. I hope you can laugh about it and not judge me too harshly. Please don't think I'm a creep for being this attracted to such a morally reprehensible character that you gave an amazing(ly sexy) voice. Clearly I have some issues that I'm working through and this is helping me cope, probably? Yeah, let's go with that.
> 
> Second, credit where credit is more than due to my good friend Robyn, who despite barely being familiar with Shadowverse fully embraced my obsession with it and Belphomet and actually wrote the first draft of this fic before I extensively edited/overhauled/expanded upon it. She is the hero we all need but none of us deserve. Also, enormous thanks to my other pal Salvadore for one of Belphy's lines featured here. You're a killer writer, dude, and I hope you create and post more SV fics! Keepers know we need them around here.
> 
> Without further ado, my fellow degenerates, enjoy this fandom's first (English) piece of written smut. And perhaps the first in any language featuring an actual male character from the game. May this hopefully begin an initiative for more Equal Opportunity Hentai™

As difficult as it was to rank the things Belphomet Ardelyte detested, given they were so numerous, one of the highest without a doubt had to be _inefficiency_ … and few things were more inefficient, in the tyrant of Aiolon’s opinion, than the human body.

He loathed his flesh prison for how much of his precious time it forced him to waste. It required far too much maintenance for something as simple as survival. Eating, sleeping, bathing… Belphomet despised how often these were necessary. They only got in the way of his work, of furthering his knowledge, of things he actually enjoyed doing. Only a day or two and he’d already feel sleepy enough to want to collapse into bed for hours. How dare his own body, the very thing fortunate enough to contain his brilliant mind, interrupt and demand such attention from him, the immaculate genius that was Belphomet Ardelyte. It was revolting.

Getting tired or needing food wasn’t even the worst of it. No, the worst of all was his… urges.  
Urges of the sexually lustful variety.

It was just a stupid chemical reaction, born from the animalistic instinct to reproduce, or simply seek intimacy, or both. Damn it, he was supposed to be above such disgustingly primitive desires. Yet here he was in his laboratory, trying with all his might to stay focused. Instead, he was distracted, hard, and distracted by how hard he was. Belphomet groaned, lifting his glasses momentarily to rub his temples. He wasn’t going to make any progress at this rate. As much as it frustrated him, it appeared he had no choice but to get this little problem taken care of. Normally he’d go to his bedroom and deal with it himself, except he was already behind schedule. He knew that would take much too long and he should have made more progress on the Furies by now. In order to make up for lost time, a different solution was required.

That solution, whether you liked it or not, was you.

You were Belphomet’s last human “assistant,” if you could even call yourself that. Maybe that’s what you were at one point, once you were no longer a “coworker.” You’d known him since you were both scientific researchers, among Aiolon’s best and brightest striving to make revolutionary advances in robotics and manacite technology. Not that you were ever anywhere on the level of “Dr. Ardelyte,” or so you called him back then, but you were passionate, hard-working and most of all, dedicated. Perhaps to a fault, considering the position you were in now... that position being something more along the lines of a servant, or a slave. 

Most of the current citizens of Aiolon assumed there were no other humans in Central Tower, given Belphomet’s distaste for them. They might as well be correct. You mainly stayed in the background, doing as you were told when you were told to, keeping a safe distance from the Enforcers whenever possible. You never fought back or argued, knowing there wasn’t a reason and full well what the consequences would be if you did. You were sure that’s why you were still alive, unlike the rest of your former colleagues. That was something you actually learned working with him early on, even before he claimed your world for himself, before he slaughtered your former leaders... before, you swear, something about him had changed. It was as though he’d made a discovery, gained some grand new insight that may have sparked his entire insurgence...

Something terrifyingly beyond your understanding.

Yet somehow, this didn’t change the way you felt about him. He had intellect like no other, and you looked up to, admired and cared for him. It wasn’t as though he never rested. Occasionally instead of working you’d find him reading or going out for a walk through the city to make sure there were no violations occurring that the Enforcers couldn’t handle alone. Still, you often found that he tended to neglect caring for himself. You recalled how during your researcher days, you’d frequently find him asleep in his lab and cover him in a blanket when he did. While he never spoke of it, you had a feeling he somehow always knew it was you. You didn’t mind, after all, you figured those little things would give him more reason to keep you around. Whether it was managing steel and manacite resources or making and bringing him coffee at four in the morning, you took a strange pride in always doing what he asked of you.

At this point, you feared his disapproval more than you were afraid of him killing you. That’s why it makes your heart momentarily stop when you hear him call for you through the remote communication device he made you carry at all times for that exact purpose. He sounds particularly impatient.

“On my way, sir,” you respond, making sure to head there as fast as you possibly can.

Your breath gets caught in your throat as you enter his lab.

“FINALLY! Took you long enough!” he says with near exasperation and an irritated look on his face, as though waiting for you was absolute torture. Your stomach is already turning nervously. 

“Now get the hell over here!” he adds as he motions for you. Without a moment’s hesitation or a chance to ask why you were summoned, you walk over to and stand directly in front of him.

“Down on your knees,” he orders, to which you comply. As you open your mouth to ask what for, two things occur. The first is that you notice his pants, which normally have a comfortably loose fit, are tight with a massively thick bulge between his legs. The second is that Belphomet shoves a finger into your mouth before you can speak.

“Now don’t bite,” he growls. “Just because my hands aren’t organic doesn’t mean I can’t feel them.”

You look up at him as you begin to wonder exactly what the hell is going on. You almost want to say he looks curious but before you can think anything else, he shoves his robotic, glove covered digit farther into your mouth. You nearly bite down as you choke on his finger.

“Damn it, didn’t I tell you not to bite?!” he snarls, placing his other hand to your head. He roughly yanks his finger from your mouth and looks at the saliva covering it. 

“Ugh... Disgusting,” he grumbles, wiping it off on your shoulder. “And this is why I wear gloves.”

You blink, flustered and confused. He calls you in here with, there was no other way to say it, a huge erection before shoving his finger into your mouth? You start to get up, as if involuntarily activated by some sort of bizarre fight or flight response, when he pushes you back down onto the floor by the top of your head. 

“Excuse me, did I SAY you could get up?” he glares at you.

“U-Um, I...” you stutter, causing him to grab a fistful of your hair.

“Not getting any younger here! Spit it out!” he hisses.

“I-I’m sorry, Lord Belphomet...” You look away. He places a hand to your chin and jerks your face up to look at him with an annoyed click of his tongue. 

“Tsk, tsk... And here I thought you knew better by now. I’ll let you off the hook THIS time, after all...” He takes his hand from your chin and instead uses it to lower his pants, at last freeing his incredibly stiff length right in front of you. “I still need you.”

You can’t believe how big he is. _“What, don’t tell me you’re SURPRISED I’m endowed as I am intelligent!”_ you can almost hear him brag in your mind. Instead in reality he simply continues to seem annoyed. “Open wide,” he demands.

Despite how overwhelmed you are, you obey, as he shoves his thick cock into your mouth. Your jaw already starts to ache from the sheer size of it. Gulping back the rising bile in your throat, he pushes himself further into you.

“You should be honored! You’re the first and only person to ever receive this _privilege._ ” He emphasizes that last word with a small thrust inside your mouth, making you let out a startled yelp. As you look up at him, you see not only a smug grin but light blush on the non-cybernetic part of his face.

When you don’t start to move your head immediately, he growls. “Well, what the hell are you waiting for?!” 

The hand that’s been holding a handful of your hair gives it a nice tug. His cold gaze sends a chill down your spine. You’re trembling but nonetheless begin to bob your head.  


It’s not as though you don’t want this, after all. Every night you fantasized about Belphomet calling you to his bedroom, stripping you bare and finally, mercilessly taking you as his own. You wanted to belong to him so badly, you even dreamed of ruling Aiolon by his side. You knew he was a monster, perhaps the worst possible man to ever want to exchange wedding vows with. You didn’t care. You’d still marry him without a second thought, if only he’d have you.  


But he was a selfish bastard who would never do anything for you, not unless it benefited him. You’re certain if you confessed your love he’d merely punish you for your pitiful emotions. And this is all so sudden you felt almost paralyzed. Is this just him further asserting his dominance, a way of getting you to submit to him more than you already are? Or does he have ulterior motives? Suddenly you’re forced out of your racing thoughts as you feel a searing pain in the back of your head. Did he just yank your hair again?

You look back up at him, seeing an irritated yet undeniably somewhat flustered expression on his face.

“What are you staring at?! You’re not hesitating because you think you have any control over this situation, are you? Haha,” he lets out one of his high pitched laughs that you find so strangely cute, “that’s so adorably innocent I just might puke! You see, you’re, uh… _you_ , and I’m _THE_ Belphomet Ardelyte! If you have even one iota of intelligence in that pathetically outdated operating system you call a brain, you know that means I'M superior! _I’M_ the one calling the shots! And that means you’re doing _exactly_ as I say, whether you want to or not. Now get over your pitiful self, be a good little underling and _suck. my. cock._ ”

You’d nod but his gargantuan dick in your mouth made it hard to do so. You take a deep breath through your nose to try and collect yourself. While the timing and circumstances may have taken you by surprise, deep in your heart you truly do want nothing more than to please the horrible man you love. You’d do anything to make him happy, wondering perhaps if you could, he’d do less to reject his own emotions, or the very idea of having emotions at all. Regardless, you’re ready now, though it’s not like it matters if you are or not. Belphomet was going to have his way with you no matter what, so best to just get on with it.

You take in the rest of his length to the best of your abilities, sucking gently and a bit tentatively. When that’s not enough for him, he uses the hand holding your head to shove himself the rest of the way in. Seems like you're going to have to dial things up a bit. You choke, gulping roughly as you try to extinguish what feels like a fire in your throat. Stupid gag reflex. If only he’d given you some warning, you could have worked on suppressing it. Fidgeting somewhat, you go back to bobbing your head, trying your best to take in his huge, hard member. 

Steadily, you become not only accustomed to his taste but soon find yourself completely intoxicated by it. You shudder as heat rushes through your entire body, suddenly, desperately craving more. Pulling back and before he can do anything in response, you begin to lick sloppily at his tip. You want, no, _need_ to savor every last bit of Belphomet’s wonderful, salacious cock. Wrapping your lips around the head of his shaft, you lick and suck enthusiastically between your own moans of pleasure.

As your tongue starts to trail down his manhood, you hear a choked noise escape Belphomet. For a moment you pull back again and glance up at him. The shade of his face now matches his one remaining human eye, flushed profusely with crimson.

“S-Stop looking at me like that!” he stutters slightly upon catching your gaze. _“Before you make me admit your face doesn’t utterly disgust me,”_ he thinks unbeknownst to you. “GET BACK TO IT, DAMN YOU!” Although his true feelings remain hidden, you at least notice the way he barks back at you feels unusually defensive. 

After reassuring him by nodding your head, you return your attention to his length. You coil your tongue around his still impressively firm, stiff member, ravenously licking before eagerly bringing it into your mouth again. His breaths short and shallow, Belphomet forcefully shoves your head forward, making you take him all in. He grunts and groans as he thrusts into your mouth.  


Eventually you begin to feel him twitch. You keep sucking and licking fervently while he’s paused from thrusting. You can feel his hand on your head shaking.  


The explosion of blazing hot, salty taste in your mouth is so powerful, your eyes roll back into your head. Every part of you quakes in ecstasy as you cum with him, to the point where you barely hear the words he manages to weakly snarl out. “I-If you let out even a _drop _, I’ll reimburse myself by ripping out your stomach. That’s the world's most valuable genetic material I’ve just wasted on you.”__

__You can’t respond, too focused on swallowing down the large amount of cum flooding your mouth. He doesn’t need to worry though, you want nothing except each and every last bit of his warm, delicious seed inside of you. By the time you’re finished, he’s still panting heavily and harshly. Wishing this euphoria could last forever, you refuse to part with his manhood of your own free will, so he has to roughly shove you away. He leans his head back and his hand at last releases your’s, instead moving to run his mechanical fingers through his frenzied black hair._ _

__“Finally…” he starts near breathlessly. “Maybe now I can actually get some work done.”_ _

__Wait, is that all this was about? Was he seriously just unable to concentrate? Well, you suppose that’s Belphomet for you. As long as he’s content with the results, you’ll take any excuse to do him sexual favors._ _

__“Ah… Thank you, my lord,” you say with genuine gratitude. “Um, may I stand up now?”_ _

__“Hm?” He looks at you, no longer filled with the bitter resentment you could sense from him before. “… Oh, right. Yes, scram already, I don’t need any more distractions.” He pulls his pants back into place, turns to his desk and flippantly motions for you to shoo._ _

__“Yes, sir,” you respond before you get up and start to walk out. While making your way to the door, you briefly look over your shoulder to see him leaning against his desk, still rather out of breath. As you turn back and are about to leave, he abruptly stops you._ _

__“Wait! … Your performance was… How should I put this…” You can tell he’s looking for a word that doesn’t allow you _too_ much praise, “... Satisfactory. The time saving results I expected were achieved, therefore… You’d best prepare yourself for when this body continues to be a nuisance and I’m in need of your fellating services again. Understood?”_ _

__Great, now you’re smiling._ _

__“As you wish, Lord Belphomet.”_ _


End file.
